xxxholicfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 11
Chapter 11 is a eleventh chapter of xxxHOLiC. Summary Plot Watanuki and Yuuko are walking in the streets and it seems that everybody that is passing Watanuki laughs at him because he is holding Mokona. Watanuki is quite frustrated with this and Yuuko even teases him about it, asking why he is in a bad mood. Yuuko then tells Watanuki that they are going to a fortune teller and Watanuki asks why she is doing that if he already told her that he is not interested in that subject. Yuuko finally convinces Watanuki by telling him that Himawari might like him more if he went. Watanuki asks Yuuko which fortune teller they are going to and Yuuko tells him that they are going to see her fortune teller. Watanuki is confused at this, saying that she doesn't need a fortune teller since she knows the art of divination. Yuuko then explains that you can't divinate your own future. When Yuuko and Watanuki round the corner, they reach a small house. Suddenly Yuuko stops and tells Watanuki that something is not right. She tells him that it is the right building but that something is different but they decide to go in anyways. Watanuki and Yuuko are put into a private waiting room where Watanuki must fill out a form that asks him his age, name and date of birth. The fortune teller then comes into the room. She looks like a young, gentle woman and Watanuki is somewhat surprised at her appearance, saying that she looks kind, unlike Yuuko. The woman then takes Watanuki's form and reads it over before stating that Watanuki's parents are not here. This leaves Watanuki completely shocked because his parents did, after all, die when he was very young. Watanuki and Yuuko are still at the fortune teller's house. Next, the woman says Watanuki has suffered much as a child and Watanuki again, once shocked, says that he did. Yuuko however, remains calm and unimpressed. The woman continues, saying that Watanuki is independant and responsible. She also tells him that he is good at chores and other houseworks. The woman asks Watanuki if he has problems socializing and Watanuki tells her that he does in some aspects (he has trouble talking to Himawari because he likes her and is shy talking to those whom he doesn't know very well). At last, the woman tells Watanuki to look on the bright side of things and life will seem friendlier. Yuuko and Watanuki then start to leave the house when Yuuko finally asks how the weather will be that night. The woman responds by saying that the weather will be clear. Yuuko and Watanuki are in a nearby park when Watanuki thanks Yuuko for paying for the session. Watanuki then praises the fortune teller saying that she is very profficiant and Yuuko tells him that really, she wasn't profficiant at all. Yuuko starts explaining how all of the things that the fortune teller said was obvious. She then tells him that what the woman said at the end of the session; that Watanuki should be more postitive, was not advice for him but more common sense. Yuuko then stand up and tells Watanuki that they are going to go search for her original fortune teller. Characters *Yuuko Ichihara *Kimihiro Watanuki *Mokona Modoki (Larg) *Young Fortune Teller Trivia *Yuuko Ichihara told Watanuki that some time ago she met two young, twin yin-yang masters, two onmyoyi, a boy and a girl. She hoped that the younger twin brother to be happy, but there are many definitions of happinness. Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Content Category:Media